Problem: Sofia's batting average is $0.022$ higher than Joud's batting average. Joud has a batting average of $0.169$. What is Sofia's batting average?
Explanation: Sofia's batting average $=$ Joud's batting average $+0.022$. $\begin{matrix} &&&&\\ &{0}.&1&6&9\\ +&{0}.&0&2&2\\ \hline &{0}.&1&9&1\\ \end{matrix}$ ${0}+{0}={0}$ Sofia has a batting average of $0.191$.